Amor entre parabatais
by Ceeccily
Summary: Will y Jem son solo parabatais a ojos de todo el mundo pero una noche chocaron sus sentimientos... Y otra cosa. Yaoi explícito WillxJem


**Holaaaa, Bueno, bienvenidos a mi fanfic, supongo. Esta es la primera vez que escribo uno y lo subo a internet, llevo mucho años escribiendo como buena fujoshi. Bueno, una amiga me metió en la cabeza esta pareja de Cazadores de Sombras (Los origenes) Así que espero que lo disfruten ^^**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jem se encontraba en su habitación tocando el violín, como era habitual, acompañado de una vela que reflejaba su rostro y hacía que las sombras marcasen su rostro anguloso. Will llamó una, dos, tres veces y entró en el cuarto al oír la melódica voz de Jem susurrando un "ya". Fijó la mirada en la espalda de su compañero y se apoyó en la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar esta, asegurandola con llave. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar a su compañero ; Una vez hubo, Jem, terminado de tocar, dejó el violín cuidadosamente en su funda antes de acudir al encuentro de su parabatai y sentarse a su lado. Will posó su mano sobre el muslo del albino, sonriendole de manera seductiva.

-Me he tenido que esperar mucho, Jem ¿Lo sabes? Tener que esperar a que Tessa se vaya es muy duro y ya no me puedo aguantar mas-

Jem agachó la cabeza con el rubor marcado en su pálido rostro, cada vez que Will decía cosas así, y de esa manera tan natural, no podía evitar pensar cuando eran pequeños y se dieron su primer e inocente beso.

-W-Will, n-no digas eso... Y-ya sabes que Tessa está loca por ti- Y era totalmente cierto, por lo general podía ocultar sus celos con una sonrisa amable, debían comportarse normal delante de toda la Clave, estaba muy mal visto que dos parabatais tuviesen ese tipo de relacción.

-Oh, ya se que está loca por mi ¿Quién no?- Will rió socarronamnete y despues se inclinó sobre el albino, sellando sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sonrojado y nervioso, como siempre, Jem correspondió al beso con algo de torpeza, dejando que Will tomase el ritmo del beso y le reclinase con cuidado en la cama hasta acabar debajo del pelinegro.

Pasó las manos por su espalda, acariciando su perfecta musculatura hasta encontrar el cabello de su nuca del cual tiró con suavidad, suspirando en sus labios -W-Will...-

El pelinegro, ya, encendido sin medida, empezó a frotar su cadera contra la entrepierna del albino dejando escapar pequeños jadeos. Sin poder esperar mas sujetó las caderas de Jem para alzarlas y así hacer mas intenso el roce.

Jem, suspirando y soltando leves gemidos ante los roces que le creaba su amante, tiró de la camiseta de Will hasta pasarsela por los brazos y tirarla al fondo de la habitación con impaciencia e hizo lo mismo con su propia camiseta.

El pelinegro llevó los labios a las piel de su cuello la cual lamió y absorbió dicha zona, dejando pequeñas marcas por su torso, bajando lentamente hasta que llegó al borde de su pantalón. Jugueteó con la gomilla de los pantalones y la deslizó hasta abajo llevandose consigo la ropa interior, lamió el miembro erecto del albino, escuchando los gemidos de placer que se le escapaban de la boca. - N-gh... W-Will...-

Excitado al notar esa cálida lengua sobre su erección empezó a gemir suavemente y sin poder evitarlo llevó una de sus manos a la boca para acallar los gemidos a la vez que sentia como uno de los expertos dedos de Will se abría paso por su estreched -A-AH...W-Will, t-ten cuidado-

Haciendo caso omiso a su parabatai, empezó a mover en círculos el dedo dentro suya, y un segundo dedo se hizo paso a la vez, arrancandole un pequeño grito de dolor a Jem.

Despues de dilatar su entrada lo suficiente desabrochó sus pantalones con rápidez y se los quitó lazandolos lejos.

-W-Will, se gentil, p-por favor-

Mirando el rostro sonrojado y asustado de su parabatai empezó a entrar cuando dejó sus piernas bien abiertas, jadeando de placer y apretando la mandíbula. -Joder Jem... Estás muy apretado-

Soltó un gemido audible, al notar su miembro dentro suyo mientras Will empezó a moverse con gentileza contra él, intentando buscar su punto mas sensible en el que Jem gemía y se retorcía aún mas de placer ; El albino, por su parte, ya acostumbrado a tener a Will dentro suya, se intentó relajar y poco a poco el dolor dió paso al placer y fue cuando Jem, sin saber que hacer con sus manos las llevó al trasero de Will para hacer aún mas profundo el contacto.

En la habitación no se oía mas que los gemidos y jadeos de Jem y ese lascivo sonido que provocaba el vaivén violento de Will al entrar y salir del albino. Will supo que había encontrado dicho punto cuando Jem arqueó la espalda, gimiendo el nombre de su parabatai, aferrado a este y clavandole las uñas. -W-WILL... N-no p-puedo aguantar m-mAAAAH...-

Fue entonces cuando el albino arqueó la espalda con un impulso y se corrió manchando el abdomen de ambos. Will llegó al clímax poco despues, al notar como la entrada de Jem se contraía, apretando aún mas su miembro. -A-ah... Joder, si...-

Will, una vez fuera del albino, jadeando, se tumbó a su lado, rodeando con un brazo a su parabatai. -¿Jem? ¿Estás bien?- Siempre era así, depsues de una noche de sexo Will se acurrucaba al lado de Jem, preguntando si estaba bien, como si tuviese miedo de haberle lastimado.

-P-perfectamente, Will... A-aunque vas a tener que inventar una excusa, mañana no me podré mover..-

Will rió y dio un tierno beso a los labios de Jem antes de que ambos cerransen los ojos y se dejaran llevar por los brazos de Morfeo


End file.
